


See You Again

by universitykpop



Series: Ivy League [3]
Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Angst, F/M, Fluff, Professor AU, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-04
Updated: 2018-12-03
Packaged: 2019-09-06 20:07:40
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 5,271
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16839511
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/universitykpop/pseuds/universitykpop
Summary: It's been 5 years since you've seen him, and your heart acts like all those years apart never happened. Epilogue for Ivy League.





	1. Daddy

How was it every time you go shopping, the things you find cute are out of your size? You shuffled through several racks before huffing and moving to the next display. As you found something that sparked your interest, you heard crying, a little girl’s crying. Looking around confusedly, you followed the sound into the dressing rooms. You looked into the open stalls and found a girl no older than five crying by herself.

“Hi, are you lost?” You crouched down, keeping your distance as not to frighten her.

She nodded her head shakily.

“What’s your name?” You asked.

“J-Jiyeon.” She answered quietly, wiping her nose with the back of her hand.

“Are you here with your mom?”

She shook her head. “Daddy.”

“How about we go find him, yeah?” You watched her clumsily stand up. Jiyeon hesitantly walked to you and grabbed your hand.

You led her out of the dressing rooms and headed for a register to tell a manager when you heard someone call out the little girl’s name. Both of you looked back, and Jiyeon let go of your hand to run to the man. You smiled seeing her throw her small arms around his legs. Your eyes traveled up to the man’s face which was frozen in surprise.

Your smile fell as your jaw dropped. “Professor Kim?”

“Hi, Y/N.” Minseok said, a grin creeping along his lips, the lips you had kissed so many times before. All the feelings started flooding back. He looked more masculine than before. His long black hair had been cut and lightened. His jawline was more defined. But his eyes still held that youthful glint. How was it possible for him to become even more attractive?

“Hi… Wh-What are you doing out here?” You stuttered.

“I took up a new job at the college nearby, so I’ve just moved here.”

“Philosophy?”

He nodded and picked up Jiyeon, “How have you been since you graduated?”

“I’ve been good. I mean, I don’t have my dream job, but I’m getting there. How’ve you been?”

“Pretty good.”

You nodded, not knowing what else to say, but you didn’t want the conversation to end.

“You should let me take you out later for coffee and catch up. I have to drop Jiyeon off with her mother soon.” He smiled.

“Y-Yeah, that’d be nice.” You felt your heartbeat pick up.

“You still have the same number?”

You nodded again.

“Okay, I’ll call you later. Thank you for helping Jiyeon, by the way.” He spoke before turning to walk away.

Suddenly, you didn’t want to do anything but go to your apartment, curl up in your bed, and squeal. The point of your shopping was out the window.

-

Minseok had called you a few hours after your run-in. You were currently heading to a cafe a few streets over. Your legs would try to carry you faster, but your mind told you to calm down. It had been so long since you last talked to him, and you had a lot to say to him now. After college, you did quite a bit of growing up. You had a stable job and your own apartment. Being by yourself toughened you up.

Nearing the cafe, you noticed Minseok waiting by the entrance. He smiled widely when he saw you and opened the door for you. Butterflies erupted in your stomach as you made small talk. Once you sat at a table, you ran out of things to talk about without bringing up your history. You nervously sipped on your coffee.

“So how have you and Sehun been?” He asked quietly, catching you completely off guard.

You almost choked on your drink and tried to remain calm. “Um… Well, we broke up after graduation. He moved off to a different country, and I couldn’t bring myself to go with him… How are you and Yoona?”

He let out a long sigh, “It’s kinda ridiculous actually. We got married. I couldn’t do it anymore and wanted a divorce. She threatened to have me fired for inappropriate relationships with students. So I quit and applied out here before she could say anything. And now we’re in a custody battle over Jiyeon.”

“Oh, wow. I’m so sorry.” You said with sympathy.

“Don’t be. That’s just life.” He forced a smile and drank some of his coffee.

“Minseok, you don’t have to act like you’re okay around me. I know we haven’t talked in several years, but I still care about you.” You spoke without thinking.

“Thank you… But there’s something that’s been bothering me,” He cleared his throat and looked down at his cup, “Luhan told me about the two of you.”

Your heart stopped. You had completely forgotten they were friends, and it never occurred to you that he might tell Minseok. You felt like crying or running out of the cafe. But Minseok placed his warm hand over yours; you had never been more confused.

“I don’t blame you. He told me about the two ‘idiots’ you were dealing with… They really were idiots. I’m sorry I put you through that.”

“No, I should be the one saying sorry. I shouldn’t have done _that_ with Luhan.”

“We all make mistakes, Y/N.” He gave your hand a squeeze before letting it go, “But speaking of Luhan, I guess you heard who his best man will be.”

“Jen hasn’t said anything.” You shook your head.

“Well, Ms. Maid of Honor, you’ll be escorted down the aisle by yours truly.”

Then it hit you. Jen knew and wasn’t going to tell you. It was going to be a surprise when it came time for the rehearsal so you couldn’t back out. _That bitch._


	2. Heartbreak at a Wedding

The sand was warm between your toes as you stood next to Jen on the beach. There was a makeshift wedding arch set up for rehearsal, and the wedding party was just arriving. Jen was texting Luhan to find out where he and the groomsmen were. The wedding was less than 24 hours away, and Jen was becoming a nervous wreck. When you tried to talk her out of a beach wedding, you knew she wouldn’t let it go; that’s what she had wanted since she was a child. You hoped she didn’t regret it now that she had dragged you several hours away from home.

“The guys are gonna be a little late.” She sighed, looking at her phone.

“That’s fine. That gives me enough time to ask you why the hell didn’t you tell me Minseok is the best man.” You gave her a pointed look.

“Did Luhan tell you?”

“No, I ran into Minseok at a store. Oh, look, there are the guys.” You looked past Jen, and she whipped around.

Luhan led the group of guys down the stone stairs from the hotel resort. Minseok wore a button-down with the first few buttons undone, showing off his collarbones. Your eyes trailed up to his face to see him smirking. As they finally made it to the girls, Minseok stood by your side.

“You should probably keep your staring more discreet.” He whispered in your ear.

You playfully shoved his shoulder, “Bite me, Minseok.”

“You would like that, wouldn’t you?” He winked and walked over to Luhan.

You heard Jen’s cousin snort next to you. “Not. A. Word.” You warned her.

“Y/N, come meet the other groomsmen.” Jen suddenly tugged your arm towards the group of guys, “You remember Joonmyeon. This is Yixing; he was also in their frat. This is Luhan’s friend from work, Kris.”

Kris was extremely tall; he stuck out like a sore thumb amongst the wedding party. You smiled at the groomsmen and greeted them. When the guys walked off with Jen’s mom rattling off instructions, Jen nudged you gently with her elbow.

“That’s the guy Luhan wants to set you up with.” She gestured vaguely in their direction.

“Who? Kris?” You scrunched your eyebrows.

She nodded happily.

“Jen… You know I don’t want a relationship right now.”

“Oh, come on. It’s been a few years since you’ve dated anyone. I know he seems a bit stand offish, but he’s really sweet. Don’t let his resting bitch face scare you off.”

“I dated Sehun. Resting bitch face doesn’t faze me.” You shifted your gaze back to the guys, noting Minseok quickly looking away from you. Did your heart just flutter?

-

Water cascaded down the rocks into the pool, creating a cool, light mist over you as you sat in lounge chairs talking with the bride-to-be about little details for the wedding. The rehearsal had gone smoothly after the guys became serious. When Minseok escorted you down the aisle, you couldn’t help but imagine your own wedding. The only thing that was a blur was the person waiting at the alter.

A splash caused the two of you to jerk your heads in that direction, finding Luhan and his friends in the pool. Jen looked back at you with a mischievous grin. You knew what she was thinking.

“No, don’t even think about it.” You gave her pointed stare.

“At least just talk to Kris. What if you really like him?” She whined.

“I guess we’ll never know.”

“You’re such a party pooper. He said you’re really pretty.”

“My mom said that too, but I’m not gonna date her.” The glare Jen threw at you almost made you laugh.

“That’s different, you little shit!” She smacked your leg.

You noticed Luhan sneaking up behind her with his index finger to his lips. “You’re right.” A grin spread across your face as Luhan lifted her from her chair, her squealing in surprise.

“You don’t have your phone on you, do you?” He asked.

“No.” She answered hesitantly.

“Good.” He laughed before tossing her into the water.

When Jen breached the surface, she let out a loud scream, “Luhan! I’m going to kill you!”

He playfully mocked her and jumped in close by to splash her. She tried pushing him away as he pulled her into him. Though she seemed angry, she had a wide smile on her face. Watching him kiss her in apology, you felt envious. You wanted that, a cutesy relationship. Jen was right. What if you could like Kris? But starting over, getting to know the person, it just didn’t appeal to you. That’s why dating Sehun was so easy; you already knew everything about each other. Maybe you were holding on to that as an excuse.

“Y/N?” Your attention was drawn to the man standing next to you. “Why aren’t you getting in?”

You simply shrugged your shoulders.

“You want to get thrown in too?” A smirk found his lips.

“Minseok, I swear I will murder you in your sleep. I know where your room is.” You warned, pointing a finger at him to intimidate.

“If you knew, why haven’t you stopped by?” He raised his eyebrows, and you felt your cheeks heat up. _Fuck, he was still a smooth talker_. When you didn’t respond, he held his hand out for you and nodded his head to the pool. A plethora of memories of holding his hand ran through your mind. Your heart clenched as you slipped your hand into his.

-

Sat with your feet dangling in the water, you stared down at Minseok who was stood between your legs, hands gently massaging your calves. You couldn’t remember how you got in this position, but you loved how close your faces hovered as you talked. It brought back the warm feeling you used to have with him. These were the types of interactions you liked most with him, blocking out the rest of the world and just chatting away.

“What are you smiling about?” Minseok interrupted himself.

“Hmm? Nothing.” You bit your lip.

He studied your face for a moment, “I’m really glad we ran into each other again.”

“Me too.” You noticed how slowly he was inching in.

“Hey, Minseok, can you come here for a second?” Luhan called from the other side of the pool.

With a sigh of defeat, Minseok pushed off the wall, swimming over to his friend.

“You’re not getting in either?” A deep voice asked from above you.

Squinting into the sun, you could make out Kris’s silhouette. “I’m not much of a swimmer.”

“Same. Do you mind if I sit with you?” Kris gestured next to you.

“No, go ahead.” You averted your eyes across the water to Minseok talking with Luhan and Joonmyeon.

Kris seated himself with a deep sigh, “So, Luhan set up rules for his groomsmen when we got here. He told Minseok to stay away from you. I hate to pry, but everyone else seems to know something I don’t. What’s the story on you two?”

“Um, well, we dated when he was my professor. He ended up breaking up with me because of family issues and then I started dating my best friend. But now, we’re both single, and everyone thinks we’re no good for each other.”

“That’s quite some history.”

“Yep, and being around all this is giving me wedding fever. I might just put a ring on anything by the end of this weekend… That’s not the best mindset to have while my ex is here.”

Kris didn’t say anything, and you started to panic. Luhan was trying to set you up with him and you probably just freaked him out.

“I’m sorry I said all that. I swear I’m not crazy. It’s a bit hot out and I’m becoming delirious.” You awkwardly laughed to release some tension.

“Oh, no, you’re good. I’m just thinking,” He rubbed the back of his neck, “Luhan has been pushing me to talk to you, but I don’t want to come between you and someone you have feelings for.”

“I don’t have feelings for him.” You quickly dismissed his statement.

“You two almost kissed a moment ago. It’s obvious to everyone here that there’s still something between you. Who knows? A second chance might be all it takes,” He smiled reassuringly and began to stand up, “I’ll let you two get back to your conversation.”

That was when you felt cool hands caress your legs. Minseok’s subtle fond smile could have melted your heart right then, if the sun hadn’t already done so.

-

The white rose bouquet was clutched in your sweating hands as you waited for your cue to walk down the aisle. You glanced down at your pastel orange, chiffon dress, the skirt dancing around in the breeze against the sand. This was really happening. Your best friend was getting married; the two of you were growing up.

“You nervous?” A warm voice asked in your ear.

You suppressed a grin and looked up at the man adjusting his matching orange tie tucked into a grey vest. “Yeah.”

“Don’t be. Everything will go great.” Minseok assured you.

“Stop flirting and walk.” Jen’s cousin teased behind you, giving you a small nudge.

Minseok offered you his arm and began leading you down to the alter. You stuck to his side like glue until you had to part. Luhan was slightly shifting on his feet as he watched the groomsmen and bridesmaids pass him with encouraging smiles. The way he anticipated his bride walking down the aisle warmed your heart.

When everyone rose from their seats, Jen appeared from around a party tent. Luhan’s jaw dropped, and his lips curved up. She looked absolutely beautiful in her wedding dress. Tears stung your eyes. You heard Luhan whisper, “Wow.”

Taking her bouquet, you watched Jen turn to her groom. They were such a loving couple, and you envied it. Thoughts of your own wedding clouded your mind again as the ceremony began. So many what ifs; you could have been married by now. Before you became upset, you pushed the thoughts away and scanned over the audience. Mostly family occupied the chairs, but a blonde on Luhan’s side made you double take.

You couldn’t believe your eyes. Sehun actually came. You watched him, hoping he would look at you, but he didn’t. Someone leaned in next to his ear and whispered. You could tell she wasn’t from here. That was when Sehun’s eyes landed on you for a second and he then nodded at the girl.

After graduation when he left, you hardly had time to keep up with him. Timezones were difficult to work around, and finally you just gave up. Seeing him with someone else like this was a stab in the heart.


	3. Dumb Reckless Past

_Laughter._

_Music._

_Fairy lights._

_Dancing._

_The sunset._

It was all so beautiful… and you admired it all from the bridesmaids’ table. Why did this depressing mood have to come over you during this? It was supposed to be an amazing night, but all you did was brood over nothing. You watched Minseok dance with one of Luhan’s little cousins. She stood on his feet as he made her giggle with silly dance moves. Jen danced with her mom, smiling widely while they whispered to each other.

“You look beautiful.” Someone sat next to you.

Glancing at them, you almost couldn’t respond, “Th-Thank you.”

“We haven’t talked in a long time… and I miss you.” Sehun smiled sheepishly.

“I’m sorry for what I did.” You spoke quietly.

“Hey, I’m not here for an apology. I understand why you stayed,” He nervously fidgeted with his hands and sighed, “I wanted to tell you this when it happened, but we hadn’t talked in so long I didn’t think you’d care. Um, I’m engaged.”

Your jaw hung open. A part of you felt betrayed that he didn’t tell you sooner. “Oh, wow… Congratulations. I’m happy for you.”

“That’s not all, Y/N. I want you to be my best man.”

“Wait. What?”

“You can still wear a dress, but you’d be standing next to me. So… will you?”

You could see the hope gleam in his eyes. This meant a lot to him, and you couldn’t deny him of happiness. “Yeah, of course I will.”

His arms wrapped around your shoulders and pulled you into a hug. “Thank you. You have no idea how happy you just made me.”

“You know I’d do anything for you, Sehun.” You said, hugging him back.

-

Luhan, Minseok, Joonmyeon, and Sehun chatted at the groomsmen’s table, making you a bit uneasy. You took the opportunity to introduce yourself to Sehun’s fiancee. She sat at a guest table looking at her phone. Clearly, she didn’t know anyone at the wedding.

“Hi, is anyone sitting here?” You asked, gesturing to the seat next to her.

She shook her head and kept her gaze on you.

“Sehun told me your big news.” You continued.

“He did? Did he ask you yet?” Her eyes widened with excitement.

“Yeah, and I said yes.” You smiled as she reached for your hand.

“That just took so much weight off our shoulders. I was scared you wouldn’t want anything to do with the wedding.”

“Please treat him well. He’s a very special person to me. I still love him,” You noticed the weird look on her face and quickly backtracked, “But not in the way I did in college. He deserves happiness, and I care about him a lot so please be good to him. That’s all I ask.”

“I promise I won’t hurt him.” She gave your hand a reassuring squeeze.

-

The song you and Jen used to love in college blared from the speakers as the two of you danced with each other and laughed. It brought back a lot of good memories. A couple of glasses of champagne later, you were feeling toasty. When you felt someone take your hand, you had no problem dancing with them. Your eyes fixed on their face. Big brown eyes contrasting to the pale skin, pouty bottom lip, round face framed with brown fringe. Minseok smiled as you tugged him closer.

“Mind if I cut in?” He shouted over the music to Jen, who just waved the two of you off while her other hand found her husband.

Luhan shot Minseok a look, which you almost missed because Minseok was dragging you out the back of the tent. The beach was placid. The sand mushed between your toes as Minseok led you to the shoreline and held you close. His arms encircled your waist, yours resting over his shoulders. He lazily rocked you both from side to side along with the music from back up by the resort. You hadn’t really looked at him this closely in a long time. His facial features were even more mature as if he were continuously going through puberty. He was quite handsome in the moonlight.

“Is your dumb, reckless past done catching up with you?” You asked quietly.

He let out a small laugh, “I hope so… How do you remember that?”

“It just always stuck with me. I guess I was hoping we’d meet again.”

“What are you thinking?”

“That it’s a beautiful night, and I’m happy being right here with you.” You answered, leaning your head on his shoulder. Your eyes fluttered shut.

You could feel him hesitate pressing a kiss to your cheek. His hand gently rubbed your lower back, pulling you further into his charm.

“Holding you like this is bringing back all my feelings for you.” Minseok sighed next to your ear.

“Take me to your room.” You spoke barely loud enough for either of you to hear.

-

The elevator wall was cold against your back as Minseok dominated the kiss. His hands roamed up and down your sides. You began loosening his tie; the easier you could get his clothes off in his room, the better. He trailed his mouth down to your neck, remembering your sensitive spot. You mewled and brought his attention back to your lips. But before it became too intense, the elevator doors opened, and he guided you to his hotel room with a smirk.

Once inside, he had you pressed against the door. Your hands hurriedly pushed his vest and shirt off his shoulders and traced your fingers down his toned chest. He stepped back from you, gazing at you leaned on the door panting through swollen lips. You watched him with hooded eyes as he took your hands and tugged you further inside.

Minseok spun you around, his nimble fingers pulling the zipper down your dress. His lips met the exposed skin of your shoulder and moved to your nape. The clothing slid off your body easily with your bra accompanying it not long after. His hands wandered around your body, fingers lightly brushing over sensitive skin. He pressed his hardened bulge against your backside. Instinctively, you rolled your hips back, drawing a low groan from him.

“You still like being called Daddy?” You bit your lip knowingly.

“Once you have a kid, it’s not the same anymore.” He lightly chuckled.

“Good, because I’d much rather you have me panting your name.” You spun around in his arms to see the hungry look in his eyes.

A smug grin on his lips, Minseok edged you to his bed until you collapsed back on the mattress. He slowly slid his pants off, not breaking eye contact with you. His confident stance intimidated you. You whimpered quietly as your eyes raked down his body. The arousal between your legs throbbed.

Then, he crawled over you, the bed dipping with each movement. Your body felt hot under his intense gaze. His head skewed down to your breasts, his lips brushing the valley between. You threaded your fingers through his hair as his face hovered above yours. This chemistry the two of you had, you missed it. The way he made you feel was different from Sehun, but now was _not_ the time to compare them.

Minseok leaned in to kiss you softly, letting it become wet and sloppy. His body worked its way between your legs which eagerly wrapped around his waist. You clung to him as if you needed to feel every bit of him against you. He ground his cock into your clothed heat. Your nails scratched at his shoulder blades. His body responded exactly how you wanted; tensing as he tried to control himself. You wedged an arm between the two of you to relieve him a bit.

Your hand slipped under his waistband and caressed your fingertips down the underside of his length. He hummed into your mouth as his hips bucked. You took hold of him, stroking him leisurely. The kiss stopped from him pulling back and resting his forehead against yours. His hooded eyes stared into yours, making you even wetter. He panted for a moment before guiding your hand out of his underwear.

“If you do that any longer, I won’t last.” He said breathily as his own hand wandered to your soaked panties, “Holy shit, baby.”

Just at the pet name your core throbbed. You needed him right then and there. “Minseok, please.” You whined, wiggling your hips into his touch.

A smirk appeared across his face again. He sat back, dragging your panties off your legs, and ran his hands up your thighs before squeezing your hips. You smiled to yourself at the thought of being with him again as he slipped out of his underwear.

“What?” Minseok glanced down at you, rolling a rubber onto his shaft.

“Nothing.” You shook your head, and he tried to suppress a grin. He just knew what you were thinking.

His lips met yours again. You felt his cold fingers ghost over your slit before two of them prodded into it. Your whines were muffled in the kiss as he pumped his fingers in and out of you a few times. Finally, you felt the blunt head of his cock pushing into you. A loud moan escaped you. His mouth nibbled on the sensitive skin of your neck while you adjusted to him. He worked in short and shallow thrusts until he bottomed out.

“God, I missed you.” His hot breath tickled your neck.

You could only respond by wrapping your arms around his shoulders to bring him closer. His hips began to roll against you, hitting you hard. Your nails dragged down his back until you reached his ass where you encouraged him to go deeper. He encompassed you in his arms, holding you firmly against his body as he fucked you. The muscles in his back worked relentlessly while he made sure you were being pleasured.

Your head fell back into the pillows, and Minseok took it as an invitation to leave his mark. You mewled at a particularly harsh bite. Suddenly, his hips snapped, making you cry out.

“Still waiting for my name.” He managed between breaths.

“You’re gonna have to work harder than that.” You remarked challengingly.

His movements halted, and you were abruptly flipped on top of him. He gripped your hips hard holding you still as he pounded into you. You propped yourself up on his chest. The breath seemed to be knocked out of you from how fast he turned the situation. You couldn’t contain the whines falling from your lips.

“M-Min-Se-Seok.” You tried to say his name.

His bottom lip was sucked between his teeth, eyebrows furrowed in concentration, and head pressed back into the pillows. He looked so hot like that, sweat making his hair stick to his forehead, his abs flexing with every thrust. Without any self control, you leaned down, taking his face in your hands and kissing him hard as your body went into ecstasy. He held you in that position until he hit his own climax with a rough grunt.

You sluggishly rolled off him. Your eyes could barely stay open, but you needed to go to your own room. His warm fingers swept some hair away from your face. It felt like a dream being in his bed with him next to you.

“I’m so tired.” You mumbled.

“Shh. Go to sleep.” He spoke in a hushed voice as he pulled the covers over you.

-

Jen observed you skeptically while you put away clean dishes in your kitchen. It was making you anxious with the way she was looking at you.

“Can I help you?” You broke the silence.

“Yeah. What’s gotten into you?” She asked, crossing her arms.

“What do you mean?” You turned back to your chore before your guilty expression gave it away.

“You’ve been… different since my wedding, like you’ve been really happy. You seemed a bit depressed before. What happened?”

It was definitely not because you had been secretly seeing Minseok for the past several weeks. No, of course not… So you kept quiet.

“You’ve been fucking. Who is it?” Jen pressed.

“Why do you assume that? There’s no one.” You answered.

“Mhm… So tell me why Luhan found your cardigan at Minseok’s apartment yesterday?” She raised her eyebrows at you.

 _Fuck._ You winced as you faced her again.

“Have you been seeing him since the wedding?”

You nodded sheepishly.

“Y/N! Why are you putting yourself in that situation again?”

“It’s nothing! Just let me live, woman!”

“Do you like him?” Her tone became stern.

“I-I don’t know.”

“What are you two?”

“We haven’t… talked about it.”

-

It felt like history was repeating itself as you stood outside Minseok’s apartment waiting for him to let you in. You nervously fidgeted with your hands. Tonight was the night you were going to make this official or break it off. This sneaking around thing was getting old; you were a grown woman who deserved better than that. He wasn’t your professor anymore. This was completely ethical this time. There wasn’t his possessive friend in the way, there wasn’t another man you had feelings for, there wasn’t time to just fool around.

When he opened the door, your heart picked up speed. This was it. You strolled into his living room and sat on his couch. He plopped down next to you with a fond smile.

“I need to talk to you about something.” Minseok spoke up.

_Oh, god._

“I asked Jiyeon today what she thought about you. She said you were really fun to play dolls with and that she wanted to see you before she went to her mom’s. It got me thinking… Then she called you ‘Daddy’s girlfriend’ and I just knew.” He continued.

Your eyes widened in surprise, and you weren’t able to say anything.

“There’s something undeniable between us. I _really_ like you. Hell, I may even _love_ you again. What Jiyeon said ultimately decided on what I’ve been debating,” He took your hand in his, “Will you be mine?”

You let out a little giggle at the coincidence of the situation as a blush creeped onto your face. “I came over here to ask you the same thing.”

“Oh, thank god we’re on the same page.” He feigned relief with his hand splayed on his chest, “I was starting to think you were only here for my body.”

You shoved at his shoulder playfully, rolling your eyes at his goofiness.

He grinned brightly, “I’m just kidding, but I am happy you feel the same. So, I’m taking that as you will?”

“Yes.” You bit back a smile as your eyes flickered down to his lips. Your bodies slowly leaned in until your lips met briefly.

“Good, now Daddy’s girlfriend has thirty seconds to be undressed and on his bed ready for him.” He whispered hotly against your mouth.

You looked at him in disbelief. His signature smirk returned. Your body felt hot.

“Yes, Daddy.”


End file.
